


Nyctophilia

by nyosweden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Vampire/Moon Spirit AU, also ft. moldova cameo, and natalia cant figure out why she loves him, in which vlad is a dramatic and melancholic little shit, this was way longer than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/pseuds/nyosweden
Summary: He barely knew her, so he could not think of any reason why he should care so deeply. But he did. The vampire yearned for the company of the moon spirit, both cursed to dwell at night but blessed by each other. All he could do was wait for daylight to pass.





	Nyctophilia

Moonbeams of silver midnight cascaded through the opened windows of a dark estate, the cool white contrasting the warm yellow glow of the lit sconces mounted on the deep scarlet walls, the black detailing throughout standing out against the two forms of light. A cool breeze blew threw the bedroom of Vladimir Popescu, as he sat outside perched atop the railing of the balcony, one leg bent and supporting his left elbow, the other swinging freely over the edge as his right arm kept him balanced by gripping the railing. Of course, he would have had a laugh if he fell considering it wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't want the noise to wake his younger brother, whom had just fallen asleep. He simply enjoyed the serene silence, eyes like rubies staring up at the moon through the twisting branches of the bare willow trees. A subtle side-smile was ever present on his face, as he took in a deep breath and sighed calmly. His mind typically buzzed with thoughts, and this would reflect in his actions as he was normally quite hyperactive. But in this moment, internally and externally, all was quiet. Until he heard a stern, feminine voice speak from above him.

"Well you certainly have a knack for staring, don't you?"

Needless to say, the Romanian was quite startled. With a panicked yelp, he jumped from the sudden fright and lost his grip on the balcony and surely enough, he fell from two stories up into the bushes below. The impact was little to none, considering his ability to levitate. A simple spell he knew from a young age. He quickly got back on his feet and out of the bush he landed in, and once again he heard the very same voice.

"Well done. You've already made a fool of yourself."

He whipped his head around to find the source of the voice, and lo and behold a figure stood before him. A woman, whom looked to be made of pure moonlight. Long hair of an ash blonde tone, her skin as pale as the moon itself. She wore a white, sheer silk dress that flowed softly in the breeze. Her looks were comparable to that of a goddess of the night. Upon looking her up and down, Vladimir noticed an interesting detail. She appeared translucent. A spirit. Despite this fact, he was utterly starstruck. Her beauty was unmatched by any dame he had come across over his centuries of life. For once, he did not lust for her blood. After all, she didn't possess it. He was truly intrigued by her, his usual bloodlust replaced with... Complete infatuation. He was astounded by her whole being. With any typical encounter, he was quite talkative. But this was no typical encounter, she had stunned the words out of him. He was speechless for a moment. Just a moment, however, as Lord knows his charisma knew no bounds.

"Apologies for that! You gave me quite a startle, îngeraș." He bowed, letting out a soft laugh.

As he straightened up again, all he felt was a judging pair of eyes as deep and as blue as the night sky. She had not spoken a word unless it were to mock him. Did she have any intention with him at all? Or had she merely shown up with no reasoning? Vladimir had not a clue, but he was determined to hold a conversation at the very least. He took a few steps forward, and her eyes moved to meet his. Eyes of fire met eyes of ice, one inviting and the other challenging. Her attempts to intimidate him were clearly futile, but as were his to get her to converse with him. In the distance, the first rays of sunlight were visible as the sky above began to lighten from a deep navy to a dark violet shade. Daylight was fast approaching.

"Ah. Unfortunately, I must go. I am a creature of the night, you see. I could die if I stay out here much longer." He said with a sigh, and a bit of an awkward laugh. 

"Well, that is unfortunate. I don't die in daylight, I simply disappear." She replied, keeping her sentences concise and maintaining a blank, uninterested look upon her face.

"I see! A moon spirit, then? Lovely! I hope to see you again, doamna...?" He trailed off, awaiting her response so that he may know her name.

"Natalia." She finished, crossing her arms.

"Doamna Natalia. An enchanting name, for an enchanting lady." He noted.

He grinned, flashing a pair of sharp fangs as he bowed once more as a farewell. As he made his way back into his home, visibly in a rush as the sun rose more and more each second, Natalia pondered why she decided to give him her name. She never even /approached/ any other being in the past. Why did he fascinate her so? A mystery, truly. But she could not help but be drawn to those vermilion eyes, that charming smile, that playfully charming personality... The realization suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fallen for this strange vampire boy. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She never fell in love, and she never would. And even so, she would never act upon such a superficial thing. And yet at that very moment, she had a newfound impatience. She could not wait for it to be dark once more, she thought as she slowly faded out of the visible plane as the sun's rays hit her.

Vladimir, meanwhile, had already been thinking of her for a significant amount of time. As he drew the curtains throughout the home before the sunlight could seep in, he continuously replayed the encounter in his head tens of thousands of times, eager to meet her again. A smile was still displayed on his face as he paced the foyer, only it wasn't the same cocky, pretentiously charismatic smirk that showed off his fangs as he put on when he was with her. It was more along the lines of a giddy, lovestruck grin. He could not believe his eyes when he was face-to-face with her, but she was definitely real. She had to have been! There was no way whatsoever that it was a dream of some sort. Unless his dreams suddenly became extremely realistic, because he had no doubt in his mind that he remembered every little detail. From the fact that she wore a black bow in her hair, to the fact that she wore no shoes and her feet appeared to be covered in a shimmery substance, which he could only assume from context was stardust. She was otherworldly, truly. 

In the midst of this new feeling, a wave of a more familiar emotion washed it away. He felt sadness, suddenly. A deep longing. He already had reason to despise the daylight. He could never go out until it had gone, his little brother would never get to see the world when it was light- hell, he himself never had- and he would spend his days stuck inside with the curtains drawn tight. But now, that hatred towards the light was stronger than ever. Because he could not see her. He barely knew her, so he could not think of any reason why he should care so deeply. But he did. The vampire yearned for the company of the moon spirit, both cursed to dwell at night but blessed by each other. All he could do was wait for daylight to pass. Oh how he could not wait for his brother to wake up, so he could tell him all about his day. Or rather, his night.

\------------

As night arrived once more, Vladimir heard the young voice of his brother. He quickly turned to greet him with a pat on the head and a hug, and knelt to his height. The young boy tilted his head in a confused manner, as the overexcited composure his brother currently held was a bit unusual. He was always very excitable, yes, but this was something else. Nevertheless, his brother seemed content, which was very important to young Andrei. He absolutely loved seeing his elder brother happy.

"Vlad, you seem really happy! Did something happen?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Yes! There is someone I hope you will be able to meet tonight- A spirit of the moon! And a stunningly beautiful one, at that." Had it not been for him not being human, his entire face surely would have been flushed red. 

"Is this another one of your stories?" Andrei puffed out his cheeks, giving his brother a look of annoyed disbelief.

"Not this time, no! I assure you, she is very real." 

\------------

As the sun set fully, the thick curtains were opened once more. Vladimir took his brother into his arms and carried him to his bedroom, where he would await his moon spirit at the balcony where he first met her. He stared up at the full moon above once more, that same excited smile on his face as he anticipated her return. Soon enough, he heard the same stern tone from behind him.

"So, who is the child?" The voice, belonging to none other than Natalia, asked in her usual stern tone.

"Ah, îngeraș mea! I'm so glad you've come back to see me!" He turned to face her, eyes filled with wonder as he began to admire her all over again. He motioned to Andrei, then putting his hand on his shoulder. "This is my little brother, Andrei. I had told him about you, and wanted to show him I wasn't just telling stories." He admitted, rather bluntly at that.

Natalia could only stare at Vladimir. Not judgmentally, although it would be easy to assume so. She too was admiring him once more. Denying her feelings once more would prove painful in the end, so instead she chose to let go of her prejudice towards emotion and let them guide her for a change. So, she stepped forward, albeit hesitantly. She never acted on impulse, she always had a set plan for her actions. But here... This man rid her of all logic. She loathed it, yet loved it. She kept her eyes focused on him, and this gave him the feeling she wanted the two of them to be alone.

"Now you know I wasn't lying! Head inside for just a moment, okay?" He said to his brother, and was met with a happy nod.

Once Andrei was inside, Vladimir turned to face the girl. Something told him she wanted to speak with him, and he would gladly listen. He wished he could hold her hand at the very least, as she seemed slightly troubled. But alas he could not, as she was but a spectre. The feeling of yearning returned, only this time he craved her touch, not just her presence. His feelings of attraction grew stronger still, it seemed.

Natalia thought for a moment, before closing her eyes slowly and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes as she exhaled, ice and fire clashing once more as she gazed into his eyes. He was a good soul, she could tell. And she seemed to love everything about him, despite swearing to herself that she would never verbally admit it. She gathered her thoughts, and decided to make a decision she would have never considered a possibility prior to knowing him.

"I want to spend more time with you. In order to do so, I can take on a human form." She stated, plain and simple. 

She was not very good at confessing feelings of love, and so that would be it from her end. But Vladimir understood perfectly. "I would love nothing more." He replied with a smile, soft and sincere.

"Close your eyes then."

A moment passed, and soon Vladimir could not wait any longer. He opened his eyes once more, and what he saw before him took his breath away even more than the first time he laid eyes on her. Her skin was pale as moonlight, but it had lost its glow. Her feet were still bare but no longer covered with stardust. The same white dress and black bow in her hair remained, however. Yet in his eyes, she was infinitely more beautiful than she had already been. He slowly reached out, as if asking if it was alright to touch her. She grasped his hand at pressed it to her cheek as a reply. Overcome with emotion, the man began to tear up. She simply huffed, the ghost of a smile on her lips, seeming almost amused at how dramatic he was. She then leaned in closer to him, and his impulse took over immediately as he pressed his lips to hers. 

The vampire had yearned for the company of the moon spirit. A creature of darkness, and one who was the light within that darkness. Both cursed to dwell at night but blessed by each other. But he yearned no longer, and he no longer had to spend the daytime waiting. She was there. She was with him. And regardless of day or night, she would always be.


End file.
